


Christmas Party

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Party, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: Levi doesn't want to go to the office Christmas party alone so he finds someone to go with him.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	Christmas Party

The office Christmas party invitation popped into Levi’s inbox early on Monday morning. He read it over seeing it had been mostly copy pasted from last year and the time and place were the same with the exception of the date. He wasn’t exactly a fan of the party. It was full of sleazy old men that worked on the top floor; most of them his bosses. It was unfortunate for Levi that the news of his sexual orientation had reached the ears of these sleazy old men. They had gossiped about it, no doubt about that. They were worse than the front desk ladies downstairs.

Levi himself did not understand why it even mattered but to those old men he was apparently someone to hit on, someone to cheat their wives with. Not that Levi had ever taken their offers seriously. Each time he had walked away with any excuse he could think of. The only way to escape them for an entire night was to have an avec with him. Someone to keep him company every single minute. The old men wouldn’t have a chance to suggest anything inappropriate and would leave him alone. They had the decency to leave couples alone.

And so Levi decided that this year he was going to invite someone as his plus one. He just needed to figure out who. He needed someone who wasn’t in the company he worked for and someone he could tolerate. He went through a list of people inside his head. It wasn’t very long list. Most people he knew were either married or straight. He couldn’t show up with a woman. Straight men were out of the question as well. Most of them had wives and kids and thus they should be spending time with their families instead of going to some late night party with Levi. 

It would be more believable too if his avec could play the part of his boyfriend credibly. But that was only another small detail if he even found anyone to go with him. He had gone through the list of his friends, the few he had in the first place, and none of them were suitable for this task. He entertained the idea of just hiring someone to do this menial job. But in the end it was not a great option for him. He wouldn’t feel comfortable around someone who he didn’t know beforehand.

His phone rang. The caller ID said it was his sister Mikasa. “Yes?” he answered leaning back in his office chair.

“You are coming for that stupid Christmas dinner, right?” she asked right off the bat.

“Did mum tell you to call me?”

“Uncle Kenny did.”

Levi could believe that. Their mother was probably busy planning a Christmas of the century for who knows why. “Yeah, I’m coming. Wouldn’t miss it,” he said sarcastically. If anything he didn’t want to upset their mother. Their uncle was almost as bad as their mother when it came to family. Family was everything.

“Good,” she said bluntly. “Are you bringing anyone over? I’m asking if Eren wants to come. I don’t think he wants to spend his Christmas alone with his dad.”

_ Eren? _ Levi thought of the brunet that was his sister’s best friend. The green eyed young man who had their heart in the right place and a good head on his shoulders. He was a bit reckless sometimes but he never meant anything bad for anyone.

Maybe reckless was exactly what Levi needed right now. He smiled to himself as he realised his problem might be solved. “Eren’s a good sport. Could you give me his number by the way?”

Mikasa was silent for a moment from surprise no doubt. “Why?”

“I have a favour to ask and I think Eren could help me with it.”

She agreed and just a minute later after ending the call Levi received a message with Eren’s phone number. Levi gave himself a minute or two to think about what he wanted to say to the younger man. Since explaining everything over the phone seemed rather cold he ended up inviting Eren over to talk about this favour he wanted him to perform. Levi considered even offering money to the young man if it came down to that but he wouldn’t do it from the get go.

Levi worked in a small office and it suited his needs right now because they would have enough privacy. It was also a plus that someone would see Eren here in the flesh. Levi had all sorts of plans forming in his head but first he needed to hear if Eren would play along in this scheme of his.

Eren arrived two hours later, a soft knock on Levi’s office door announced his arrival.

“Enter.”

A brown mop of hair peeked through the door. “Hi.”

“Have a seat,” Levi offered the only other chair in his office to the young man.

“So?” Eren started once he was seated. “What is this favour you need?”

Levi realised they didn’t really know each other well. They had spent a lot of Christmases together since Eren’s mother had died five years ago. His dad had not taken the death of his wife well. Eren’s and his dad’s relationship had been deteriorating ever since and Eren had been spending a lot of time over at their home instead. Levi no longer lived with his mother but Mikasa did and he heard through her what was going on. So you could say they knew each other but not all that well.

“I’ll go straight to the point,” he told Eren. “I need a date for an office Christmas party. I hate going alone,” he admitted. “There are some scumbags who think they can hit on me and it is their right to do so apparently. I need someone to play the part of a boyfriend or something of the sort.”

“You want me to play your boyfriend?”

“If it is possible then yes. If you feel uncomfortable about it then we can go as friends but for god’s sake don’t leave me alone.”

Eren chuckled. “Those guys are that bad?”

“Yes. They are the lowest, sleazy old men who just want to cheat their wives with an adventurous affair. I have listened to their propositions every single year that I have attended alone.”

Eren asked out of curiosity, “Can’t you skip the party?”

“I can’t and don’t want to. I once did and you cannot believe the shit I got for it. It is easier to just go than listen to everyone yap about how I missed it.”

“Alright,” Eren said. “I think I could do it.”

Just like that? Levi wondered if Eren knew what he was getting into. “The party is on the fifteenth at six o’clock. Smart casual is enough if you don’t have a suit. I will pick you up at five thirty. Sound good?”

“Yeah and do you want me to do or say anything in particular? Like talk about our fake relationship or hold your hand?”

“I don’t like PDA and we probably should create some sort of backstory.”

Eren grinned. “Well I think it is established already where we met since we know each other. I don’t think we should stray too far from the actual truth or it will get too complicated.”

“Agreed.”

They discussed the small details for some time more. They came to the conclusion that they’d use the truth as much as they could. But then they made up a small story about a date they had just in case.

The evening of the party was closing on fast and for the first time in years Levi felt confident that he might actually enjoy his time at the party this year.

On the fifteenth Levi parked his car outside of Eren’s home. He saw only one light on inside the house and assumed it was Eren’s room. He waited for a few minutes and saw Eren exit the house dressed in a black suit. Levi greeted him as soon as Eren opened the car door. “You look great,” he complimented the younger man.

Eren smiled. “Thanks. You do too.”

“Thank you for doing this,” Levi said as he maneuvered the car back on the street.

“It is no problem. I have never been to this sort of party. I hope I don’t fuck it up.”

“You can’t. There is no etiquette that you need to follow other than wear some fancy clothes and drink champagne the whole night.”

“That sounds nice actually,” Eren mused.

“And if any of those old goats touch your ass, tell me and I will break their hand,” Levi promised.

Eren laughed out loud. _ His laughter is nice _ , Levi thought. 

When Eren was done laughing he said, “Don’t worry about that. I can handle some old sleazes myself.”

Levi smirked remembering some of the stories that Eren had told in the past. The young man had a temper and could indeed take care of himself.

They arrived fifteen minutes later to the office and Levi pulled into a parking space. 

“It’s showtime,” Eren injected before they left the car.

“Don’t leave my side,” Levi whispered to Eren as they entered the building.

“Wouldn’t want to give them the wrong idea, right?” Eren asked whispering as well as he looped his arm around Levi’s waist.

Levi pulled himself against the young man and they made their way into the party that was just about to start. They ran into some of Levi’s coworkers who were there already.

“Hoooo, who is this?” Hanji, one of Levi’s coworkers, asked.

“This is Eren, my boyfriend,” Levi introduced him as smoothly as he could.

Hanji looked at him their eyes wide. “Nice to meet you Eren. I never thought this grumpy would bag a hunk like you.”

Eren blushed. “I’m not a hunk. Levi is.”

That brushed Levi’s ego a bit too much. He knew he was okay to look at. He did workout but to hear it so genuinely from someone had him preening.

“Keep this one, Levi,” Hanji told them which made Eren look away with a deepening blush on his face.

“I intend to,” was Levi’s answer. He found it hilarious that Eren was already filling his role so well.

The party was in full swing by the time it hit six thirty. Most people had arrived by then. Even the old sleazebags that Levi and Eren did their best to avoid. Eren stayed glued to his side, throwing a few lighthearted flirts Levi’s way whenever the opportunity presented itself. Eren was doing such a good job that even Levi started to believe they were on a real date. It made everything so much easier.

The sleazebags finally made their presence known a few hours later. “Levi!” one of the oldest members of the company said excitedly. “You look dashing and so does your company. May I ask where did you find this piece of arm candy?”

Levi felt sick already imagining how these guys were probably thinking about Eren in a very inappropriate ways. “This is my boyfriend Eren.”

The look on their faces changed just a tiny bit to disappointment. “Oh I see. Eren, you look lovely tonight,” they complimented him nonetheless. “Levi here is one of our hardest workers. A total asset to our company. You should treat him well so he won’t have any bad days at work,” the sleazebag continued with a wink.

What he meant was quite clear. But that didn’t phase Eren. He laughed a little. “Thank you and Levi is in good hands.” He added his own wink to the end of the sentence.

Levi had not felt prouder of his companion tonight as the old geezers left them alone after that. Levi let out a breath of relief. “I hope they won’t come back.”

“Let’s hope so. They did look disappointed, though.”

“Good.”

Eren chuckled. “Hey I think we should disappear for a moment, you know, so we look like we are about to do dirty things or something.”

Levi raised his eyebrows. “I could use some fresh air. Come, I know just the place,” he said and lead Eren through the crowd to the elevators. They took a ride to the top floor. From there they moved to the actual rooftop which had a patio as a part of luxury baths and steam rooms. Levi had an access card to this place and once he had made sure the place was empty he lead Eren to the patio outside. 

The cold air felt nice on their champagne heated skin. Eren was still carrying his half full glass with him as he leaned against the rail. “You know, “Eren said. “I thought this would be much worse than it has actually been.”

Levi scoffed, taking a position next to Eren. “This has been easy, yes, but last year it was awkward trying to fend off those old goats. They didn’t leave me alone. I had to practically run away. Once they have too much to drink they get handsy.”

Eren grimaced. “That does sound awful.”

“I’m glad you’re here. You have no idea.” And Levi meant it too. He drew in a long, deep breath, feeling how the air cleared his head.

Eren smiled softly as he looked at the view of the city. “I’m glad to help.” He turned to watch Levi.

After a moment Levi asked, “What is it?”

Eren drew in a breath but didn’t utter a word until after looking back at the city. “I’ve really enjoyed my evening with you.”

Levi narrowed his eyes as he searched Eren’s face for some kind of sign this was just a compliment. There was a tension between them now that hadn’t been there before or maybe it had but Levi hadn’t thought it to be real. Now it was almost tangible. “I did too,” he answered in return. Eren had done what he asked and more. 

“I know there is still quite a few hours to go before the party ends but I don’t want this evening to end.”

Levi’s face softened as Eren turned to face him again. Levi hadn’t given it much thought before but Eren was good looking, beautiful even if he let his eyes wander to Eren’s and take in their shape and color. He had a youthful look to him that made him look several years younger than he was but so did Levi. “What do you want to do when the party ends?” Levi asked.

“I was thinking we could go somewhere else?”

Lev hummed in agreement. “Like for coffee or something?”

“Something,” Eren replied softly.

“Are you hitting on me?”

“Maybe?”

“How ironic. I told you I invited you here to avoid being hit on.”

Eren’s face fell. “Oh I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, Levi.”

Levi chuckled at how panicked Eren looked. As if he had just committed a crime. “It’s alright,” he reassured the young man. Before Eren could panic more he said, “We can go over to my place if that’s what you mean.”

Eren’s gaze heated in mere second and made Levi swallow hard. “Yes,” Eren said in hushed tone.

“Let’s talk about it again once the party’s over, okay?”

Eren nodded and they returned to the party once more. Now it felt more intimate to have Eren cling to him rest of the party. They had a few more drinks, ate something from the buffet that had been set up and then headed outside. Once at Levi’s car he asked Eren, “Where to?”

“Your place,” Eren answered with clarity. Levi had seen him drink quite a few glasses of champagne but Eren sounded like he had drank nothing at all. The food they ate had helped a lot. Levi didn’t feel drunk himself at all but he hadn’t drank nearly as much as Eren had.

The drive was relatively silent. Eren was looking out of the window for most part and Levi felt grateful that he could drive in peace. It would have been bad if Eren tried anything while in the car.

“Do you want a drink?” Levi asked as they crossed the threshold to his home. “Water, perhaps?”

“Yes please.”

Levi lead the younger man to the kitchen and fixed him up with a glassful of cold water. 

“Thanks,” Eren said accepting the precious liquid. He gulped it down almost in one go. He was seated next to the counter now leaning against it with an empty glass in front of him. “I like you,” he stated out of nowhere.

“Thanks?” Levi wanted to hear more of it. “And?” he wondered if Eren meant it the way Levi thought he did.

Eren looked down, away from Levi’s face. “I’ve liked you for some time.”

That was surprising. “How long?” Levi had to ask. He hadn’t noticed Eren liking him in any way.

“A few years.”

Years? That struck a chord within Levi. “And you never said or did anything?”

“I was scared and on top of the shit going on in my life I didn’t want yet another reason to hate my life.”

That Levi could understand. Eren had had it tough for years now with his mother’s death. “I understand,” he told Eren. “I wouldn’t have said a thing either if it was me in your shoes.”

“Yeah I guess so,” Eren said. “Do you like me back?” he asked looking straight into Levi’s eyes.

Levi mused over the thought. He looked Eren over, seeing the nervousness seeped into his being while he waited for Levi’s answer. Eren was handsome, he didn’t make Levi want to throw him out of the house and Eren had kept him entertained for six hours tonight without Levi hating any minute of his company. Yes, he could say he liked the younger man. But for it to be deeper as Eren’s like, he’d need to spend more time with Eren. “I think you are attractive,” he ended up saying because he didn’t want to give Eren the wrong idea.

“But…”

Levi sighed. “I’m not rejecting you if that is what you think. I do like you but that is mostly based on the brief time we have spent together in the past and tonight. I’d like to get to know you a lot better.” It didn’t matter that he already thought that Eren was 

Eren made a noncommittal sound. He sat up straight. “Does that mean I could stay tonight?”

Levi grinned, glad that Eren hadn’t lost his will to fight. “Yes, you can stay.” He stepped right up to Eren, their noses almost touching. He let how tone drop, “I’d like you to stay.”

Eren no longer hesitated as he closed the distance between them and kissed Levi. The kiss told Levi all he needed to know. Eren was what he had been looking for. The kiss made him feel something he had not felt for a long time. Desire. Levi almost wanted to laugh at this ridiculousness of it all. 

One kiss it took.

One kiss to make Levi want to spend every single Christmas with the green eyed man called Eren.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really cut some corners with this to get it done in 1 day.


End file.
